The present invention generally relates to the handling of syringes, and is particularly apt for use in automated syringe handling operations, such as syringe filling, labeling and capping operations.
Each year countless syringes are used throughout the world by the healthcare industry for the administration of liquid medications to humans and animals with hypodermic needles or infusion catheters, as well as for delivery of oral and topical medications. Some medications provided by pharmaceutical manufacturers are prepared, stored, and shipped as powders, crystals, or some other solid form due to the lack of stability in solution. These medications are then reconstituted with liquid, such as water or some other suitable liquid solvent. For one or several administrations of a medication, the manual filling of the syringes with reconstituted liquid medication is a small chore. However, larger health care institutions often administer medications in syringes to hundreds of patients per day, thus requiring the rather large chore of filling hundreds of syringes with medications and labeling each filled syringe to show the contents, strength, and fill dates, usually under the direction of a qualified pharmacist. Healthcare providers have found that preparing (e.g. filling and labeling) the quantities of syringes needed has many efficiencies and other advantages when it is done in batches.
In the later regard, batch preparation may be particularly preferred for syringes carrying medications that are not stable in liquid form and are therefore frozen after preparation to maintain acceptable stability. Further, the task of maintaining sterility in the transfer of liquid from containers provided by pharmaceutical manufacturers to pre-sterilized syringes may be enhanced by batch completion in controlled environments. Also, safety and overall reliability may improve when syringes are prepared in batches by pharmacy personnel or others who are dedicated to and well-trained for the task.
Currently, syringe preparation typically entails a number of separate operations with individual syringe handling. For example, systems used today fill syringes with dispensing pumps that are capable of delivering exact quantities of fluids but that require individual handling of each syringe. Peristaltic pumps that can be accurately calibrated, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,347, are often used. In such arrangements, The syringe caps are packaged so that sterility can be maintained in the capping procedure. The caps are located in trays where each cap is positioned so that the person doing the filling can manually place the tip of the syringe into the cap without touching or holding the cap. Labeling of the syringes has been done using a label dispenser similar to those used for applying pricing labels to grocery or other similar products.
With smaller syringes there are sometimes problems with getting sufficient label information on the syringe without covering over the syringe graduations or blocking the view of the medication. To overcome this, the labels are often applied by hand with the label wrapped around the syringe with most of the label extending from the syringe to form a flag.
Silicone lubricants are used in syringe manufacturing to provide lubrication for lowering the frictional force in movement of the syringe plunger. These silicone lubricants have a characteristic of migrating over all surfaces. Often, this migration causes difficulties in getting pressure sensitive labels to stay in place. This has caused users to use a clear plastic tape to wrap completely around the syringe and the label.
Efforts to automate hospital or clinic-based syringe preparation have been made, but most systems have automated only portions of the process and still require human intervention during critical stages of the process. In one such system, caps are pre-positioned in a cartridge holder. The syringes are also provided in a cartridge where each syringe is oriented. The machine to perform the filling and capping function requires an operator to load the cartridges of caps and syringes. The filling is done with a calibrated peristaltic pump. The machine fills each syringe and places a cap. The labeling is done separately by a labeling machine that is commercially available.
In view of the foregoing, a broad objective of the present invention is to provide a method, system and apparatus for enhanced syringe handling. A closely related objective is to facilitate automated syringe handling for various operations, such as syringe filling, labeling and capping.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a syringe handling approach that facilitates the maintenance of sterility.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide an improved syringe filling and capping approach.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved approach for syringe labeling.
In addressing one or more of the above objectives, the present inventors have recognized that significant benefits may be realized by interconnecting multiple syringe bodies to facilitate handling of the same. More particularly, such interconnection allows multiple syringes to be commonly oriented for packaging and/or automated preparation operations.
In one aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided that includes a plurality of syringe bodies, e.g. each comprising a barrel, and a belt fixedly connected to (e.g. adhered to or shrink-wrapped upon) each of the syringe bodies. Each syringe body may further include a plunger at least partially disposed in an open end of the barrel and a removable cap disposed on a dispensing end of the barrel. Of importance, the belt is provided to both interconnect the plurality of syringe bodies and position the same in a predetermined orientation.
In the later regard, and by way of primary example, the dispensing ends of the syringe body barrels may be oriented to extend in a common direction. In addition, the barrels of adjacent ones of the plurality of syringe bodies may be disposed in side-by-side, series relation. Further, the belt may be provided to define a predetermined spacing between adjacent ones of the syringe bodies, such spacing preferably being equidistance throughout a given assembly to accommodate ready positioning in holders adapted for automated operations, as will be further described.
To facilitate handling, production and packaging, the belt may be of a pliable construction. Further, the belt may be advantageously constructed for ready separation in automated labeling operations, as described hereinbelow. In this regard, it is advantageous for the belt to be of a predetermined length between adjacent ones of the plurality of syringe bodies, such predetermined length defining belt segments that are sufficient for the placement of contents information thereupon(e.g. via the application of a label thereto or direct printing thereupon).
Preferably, the belt is interconnected to each of the syringe body barrels. In this regard, the barrels maybe of a common length, wherein the belt is fixedly connected to the barrels along a common portion of the length of each. In addition, the belt may advantageously be of a width that exceeds a majority of a length of each of the barrels. Further, the belt may comprise a first portion that extends between adjacent ones of the plurality of syringe bodies, and a second portion that extends about at least a portion of each of the syringe body barrels. Preferably, the second portion adhesively engages the syringe body barrels and may be substantially transparent to facilitate observation of the volumetric contents within and markings on the syringe barrels.
In one approach, the belt may be defined by opposing layers adjoined in face-to-face relation between adjacent ones of the plurality of syringe bodies and wrapped about opposing sides of the barrels of each of the syringe bodies. At least one of the opposing layers may be substantially transparent to allow for visual determination of volumetric contents and amount. As may be appreciated, a clear pliable plastic material may be utilized for easy and low-cost construction of the belt.
As noted, each syringe body of the inventive apparatus may typically include a plunger and cap. In this regard, the barrel, inserted plunger and applied cap may preferably be assembled under low bioburden environment conditions, such as a class 100,000 or lower clean room. Further, and of importance, the plurality of interconnected syringe bodies should preferably be packaged (e.g. in a shipment container) and thereafter sterilized (e.g. via gamma radiation) to achieve terminal sterilization.
To facilitate the maintenance of a clean internal volume, yet allow for syringe filling, the caps utilized on syringe bodies should preferably engage dispensing ends of the barrels in a mating fashion. By way of primary example, each cap may include an inner member matingly positionable within or about a fluid port of the barrel dispensing end, and an outer member matingly positionable about an outer flange of the barrel dispensing end.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for producing an assembly of syringe bodies. The inventive method includes the steps of positioning a plurality of syringe bodies in a predetermined relative orientation, and disposing opposing layers of material about opposing sides of the syringe bodies and in face-to-face relation between adjacent ones of the syringe bodies. As may be appreciated, the inventive method defines an assembly comprising a belt that interconnects and orients a plurality of syringe bodies to facilitate handling as previously described.
In an additional more general aspect of the present invention, an overall method and apparatus for handling a plurality of syringe bodies is provided. Such method comprises the steps of positioning a plurality of syringe bodies in a predetermined orientation, and interconnecting a belt to each of the plurality of syringe bodies in said predetermined orientation. The method may further comprise the step of positioning the plurality of syringe bodies into a plurality of holders for at least one production operation. To facilitate such positioning, the belt may advantageously define a predetermined spacing between adjacent ones of the syringe bodies, wherein the holders are separated by a distance that corresponds with the predetermined spacing between adjacent ones of the syringe bodies. Further, where the belt is constructed of a pliable material, the method may include the step of successively suspending, or hanging, adjacent ones of the syringe bodies so as to position the same for receipt by a holder.
Numerous automated production operations may be facilitated by the disclosed handling method, wherein the holders may be moved along a predetermined path during such operations. Of particular note, one or all of the following production operations may be automated utilizing the invention:
filling the plurality of syringe bodies with a predetermined fluid (e.g. reconstituted medication);
uncapping and/or recapping the plurality of syringe bodies in conjunction with filling; and
labeling the plurality of the syringe bodies to indicate the contents thereof.
Each of these production operations will be further described hereinbelow.
In relation to the inventive apparatus for handling a plurality of syringe bodies, it should be appreciated that it is particularly advantageous for the syringe bodies to be interconnected in series by a belt in a predetermined orientation and with a predetermined spacing therebetween. In the latter regard, the inventive apparatus may comprise a plurality of holders for holding the of syringe bodies, such holders being separated by a distance corresponding with the predetermined spacing.
The apparatus may further include a drive for moving the holders along a predetermined path. In this regard, the holders may be oriented so as to locate adjacent ones of the plurality of syringe bodies in substantial parallel relation, wherein the dispensing and opposing ends of the syringe bodies extend outwardly from and in a common orientation relative to the predetermined path. In turn, at least one workstation may be provided having a support member disposed to move towards and away from the dispensing ends of the syringe bodies. By way of primary example, such workstations may be provided for automated filling and/or automated cap removal/replacement, free from manual handling requirements.
Further, one or more workstations may be provided with a support member disposed to move towards and away from an outward facing surface of the belt at locations between adjacent ones of the syringe bodies. Such workstations may provide for automated separation of the belt between adjacent ones of the syringe bodies and/or automated printing of contents information on belt segments located between adjacent ones of the syringe bodies.
In a further aspect of the present invention a method and apparatus is provided for filling syringe bodies. In the inventive method, the filling of each syringe body entails the step of holding the syringe body in at least one holder and the further steps of removing a cap from, filling and replacing the cap back on the syringe body during the holding step. As may be appreciated, completion of the removing, filling and replacing steps while the syringe body is being held by at least one holder yields a significant handling advantage in that manual manipulation of a syringe body may be avoided.
The filling method may further include, for each syringe body, the steps of placing the cap on the dispensing end of the syringe body prior to the holding step, and packaging the syringe body in a container (e.g. for bulk shipment with other syringe bodies) and unpackaging the syringe body from the container after the placing step and prior to the holding step. Such sequencing allows for cap placement and packaging in a production location, followed by shipment to a remote location for unpackaging and completion of the filling method. Further in this regard, the method may include the important step of sterilizing syringe bodies after packaging (e.g. at the production facility prior to shipment).
Additionally, the method may comprise the step of interconnecting a belt to the plurality of syringe bodies in a predetermined orientation. Preferably, such interconnection occurs prior to the packaging and sterilization steps.
In conjunction with the removal and replacement of each of the caps, such steps may include, for each of the syringe bodies, the further steps of retainably engaging the cap in a retainer and moving at least one of the retainer and the holder to affect relative movement between the cap and the dispensing end of the syringe body. Further in this regard, such retainable engagement may be completed by moving the holder for a syringe along a predetermined path so as to insert the cap in the retainer.
In conjunction with noted filling step, the method may further provide for the interconnection of a fluid supply member with a dispensing end of the syringe body and for the flow of fluid into the syringe body through the interconnected fluid supply member. In one embodiment, such steps as well as the cap removal and cap replacement steps, may be completed with the syringe body held at a single location. In such embodiment the retainer, and fluid supply member may be interconnected for tandem forward/rearward and sideways movement. In another embodiment, the cap removal and cap replacement steps may be completed with a syringe body held at a first location, while the filling step may be completed at a second location. Such an approach only requires forward/rearward tandem movement of the retainer and fluid supply member.
Of note, the inventive filling method and apparatus may also provide for sensing of the position of a syringe body plunger during fluid filling. In this regard, optical sensing, pressure sensing or the like may be utilized, wherein a sense signal may be provided that reflects the fluid volume within a syringe as it is filled. In turn, the sense signal may be employed to terminate the flow of fluid at a predetermined amount. In another approach, a predetermined amount of fluid may be drawn into each syringe body via controlled retraction of the associated plunger.
As may be appreciated, the inventive apparatus for filling a plurality of syringe bodies may include at least one, and preferably a plurality of holders for holding a plurality of syringe bodies in a predetermined orientation. Further, the apparatus may include a retainer for retainably engaging the cap of a syringe body, wherein the cap may be selectively removed and replaced by the retainer. Additionally, the apparatus may include a fluid supply member disposed for selective fluid interconnection with a dispensing end of the syringe body.
To facilitate automated operations, the inventive apparatus may further comprise a driven support member for moving the holder(s) along a predetermined path. Additionally, one or more driven support members may be provided for moving the retainer towards/away from the dispensing end(s) of each syringe body and/or for moving the fluid supply member towards and away from the dispensing end(s) of each syringe body.
In yet additional aspect of the present invention, an inventive method and apparatus are provided for labeling a plurality of syringe bodies. The inventive method includes the steps of interconnecting a belt to a plurality of syringe bodies in a predetermined orientation, and placing contents-related information on belt segments interconnected to each of the syringe bodies. The method further includes the step of separating the belt between each of said plurality of syringe bodies to define an interconnected flap (e.g. corresponding with the belt segments) on each of the syringe bodies.
In conjunction with the inventive labeling method, the separating step may provide for severing, or cutting the belt between adjacent ones of the plurality of syringe bodies. Alternatively, the separating step may entail relative displacement of adjacent ones of the syringe bodies so as to achieve separation along perforation lines or the like.
With respect to the step of placing contents-related information on each given belt segment, such step may entail the printing of information on a label and fixation of such label to a belt segment. Alternatively, this step may simply be completed via printing of the contents-related information directly on a given belt segment.
In either case, the contents-related information may comprise one or more of the following types of information:
information regarding the fluid contained in a given syringe body;
information regarding fluid fill date for each given syringe body;
information regarding the volumetric fluid content of each given syringe body;
information comprising a product code corresponding with the contents of a given syringe body;
information regarding the lot or batch number corresponding with each given syringe body; and
information regarding storage and/or handling instructions for each given syringe body.
As may be appreciated, such information may be provided in an alphanumeric or coded fashion. In the later regard, at least some of the information may be embodied in a bar code format to allow for optical scanning.
In further relation to the inventive labeling method, the interconnected syringe bodies may be packaged in a container, sterilized and unpackaged from the container prior to the separating and contents-information placement steps. As may be appreciated, such sequencing provides for the interconnection, packaging and sterilization of syringe bodies at a production location, and the unpackaging, separation and labeling of the syringe bodies at another location (e.g. at a location where the syringe bodies are filled with liquid medication).
The inventive labeling apparatus is particularly adapted for use with a plurality of syringe bodies interconnected by belt, as described above, and may include a plurality of holders and a labeling member for placing contents-related information on belt segments extending between the syringe bodies. The apparatus may further include a separation member for separating the belt between adjacent ones of the plurality of syringe bodies, wherein a different belt segment in the form of a flap is interconnected with each one of the plurality of syringe bodies. To facilitate operation of the separation member and labeling member, each of such members may be provided with driven support members that may be selectively actuated to such members towards and away from the belt segments.
As may be appreciated, various ones of the inventive aspects noted hereinabove may be combined to yield an inventive system for handling a plurality of syringe bodies, including a system that facilitates automated labeling and filling operations. The automated filling operations may further provide for automated cap removal replacement.
These and other aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention are set forth in part in the description that follows and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following description and figures or may be learned by practicing the invention.